The Apprentice
by Lily Truesdale
Summary: Full summary inside. Set 4 years before City of Bones. Rating may go up for later content. First TMI story, so please excuse the terribleness...
1. Prolog

Summary: Luna and Magnus didn't always have a father-daughter relationship. In fact at first, Luna hated him. Set 4 years before City of Bones, Luna Lyn is a 14 year old warlock with zero control of her powers. She wants to learn from the best, but what if the best is an 800 year old party animal who seems to bring in a different person every other week? Introduces my TMI OC Luna Lyn.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. If I did, Magnus and Alec would be married by now and would've never broken up… I own the plot, and Luna Lyn.

**WARNING: **Some very slight Malec. And probably failure writing...

AN: Luna Lyn is a girl that appears in my headcanon as a teenaged warlock that goes to Magnus for help to control her magic and their relationship grows to be that of a father-daughter relationship. This is their story of their meeting and some of the many times Magnus shows his hidden badass side. and plus I think Magnus would make an awesome parent if given the chance.

* * *

Prolog: At One Point I Hated Him

"Hey Magnus?" Alec asked. Magnus, a young man with messy black hair, gold cat eyes, and pretty tanned skin looked at a pale boy with shaggy black hair and lovely blue eyes.

"Yes my darling?" Magnus replied. Alec blushed slightly.

"How did you and Luna meet exactly?" he asked. Magnus smiled and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.

"That is a very interesting and pretty funny story actually. Both of us should tell you that story. Want me to get her?" he asked. Alec nodded, curious about how his boyfriend met the girl he considered to be his daughter. Magnus kissed him sweetly before sliding on a pair of sparkly bright red sweatpants and leaving the room. Alec grabbed his black sweatpants and put them before his beautiful boyfriend returned with a pale and petite but very pretty girl with waist length straight reddish-brown hair and stormy gray cat eyes. She looked sleepy, wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants that were too long for her. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up.

"Damnit…I was about asleep Magnus…what's up?" She mumbled sleepily as she crawled up on the big bed. Magnus smiled and kissed the top of her head. He snapped his fingers and a cup of hot raspberry tea and two cups of coffee appeared on the nightstand. Alec grabbed the coffee and handed the tea to Luna, who sipped on the hot drink happily.

"Alexander wants to hear how we met Luna. And you needed to get up anyway. You were about to fall asleep in your makeup again." Magnus replied. Luna smiled.

"Ahh that story. You know Alec, Magnus and I weren't as close as we are. In fact, at one point I hated him." She explained. Alec's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Really?" He asked. Both warlocks nodded.

"This story begins four years ago…" Luna began.

* * *

I hope everyone likes the prolog for this story... And I feel horrible for posting a story before reading the books (I only have the movie, Wiki, and snippets of the books to go on. Please tell me if I've screwed a character up...

~Lily Truesdale~


	2. One

Summary: Luna and Magnus didn't always have a father-daughter relationship. In fact at first, Luna hated him. Set 4 years before City of Bones, Luna Lyn is a 14 year old warlock with zero control of her powers. She wants to learn from the best, but what if the best is an 800 year old party animal who seems to bring in a different person every other week? Introduces my TMI OC Luna Lyn.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. If I did, Magnus and Alec would be married by now and would've never broken up… I own the plot, Luna Lyn, .

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE.** And some Malec. And probably failure writing...and failure inaccuracies **(PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX THEM!)**

AN: Magnus and Alec will sometimes interrupt. Anything that is in _italics_ will be outside of the story and shift back to 3rd person POV. Anything Luna thinks in the story will be in _italics_ and have ' ' around the thought.

* * *

One: I Want The Best

_~Flashback to four years ago, Luna's POV~_

I sat back against the chair in the New York Library with my nose in a mundane history book trying to pass the time while I waited on someone.

_"Jeez Luna, is there ever a time you DON'T read?" Alec asked. Luna rolled her eyes and continued without answering him. _

The guy said that they were from this service kinda like a Downworlder DSS sort of thing. I think he called the organization Praetor Lupus. I really don't care though. To be honest I wish I wasn't a warlock. I'd much rather be mundane right now, where the most I'd be worried about is if the hot guys liked me, not if I would kill them with a fireball while we were making out. Though I doubt I could ever be normal considering I have cat eyes and powers I have no freaking clue how to control. A voice speaking to me made me peer over the book I was reading and I saw a pretty cute guy that was a few years older than me with curly shaggy red hair and bright blue eyes staring down at me.

_"You found him to be cute?" Magnus asked, his eyebrows rose slightly._

_"Bite me. The fact that his ancestor was one of your exs still weirds me out…" Luna replied. Alec's pretty blue eyes darkened and Luna instantly felt bad. She just decided to continue._

"I see why you asked to meet in the library Miss Lyn. Quiet and dark, but still a pretty good place to talk." He stated quietly. I rolled my eyes. This part of the library was almost always deserted. Add in the fact that I basically live here and you can guess why I asked for here. I came here every day looking for some kind of sanctuary from those damn bastard mundanes that I called my adoptive parents before their house burned to the ground. But I wasn't telling this guy that.

_Magnus growled at the mention of the mundanes that looked after her before then. Luna sighed_

_"They're dead Magnus. Remember that." She stated._

_"I still want to have had a hand in their death. I would've made it look so simple and accidental…"Magnus plotted, a creepy grin on his face and a scary look in his gold cat eyes. Alec squeezed his hand._

_"Magnus…you're starting to sound homicidal…it's kinda creeping me out…" Alec warned. Magnus just nuzzled his face in his lover's neck as an apology._

"Meh. I like my books. But in either case, what's the plan, umm…" I replied, realizing that I didn't know the guy's name. I strategically angled the book to hide the area below my eyes to hide my face. The guy smiled and sat down.

"Miss Lyn, first off, I'm Xander Scott, a member of the Praetor Lupus. And second, the plan is to find you a warlock mentor for you. I've compiled a list of warlocks that are-" He began.

"None of them. I want to learn from the best. A high warlock." I stated. I knew enough about warlock hierarchy and a bit about the High Warlock of Brooklyn thanks to overhearing a pack of werewolves talking about him.

_"Oh God, what did they say?"_ _Magnus asked. Luna ignored him._

And by a bit, I mean a name. Xander paled.

"Umm Miss Lyn, the High Warlock of Brooklyn isn't taking an apprentice. I-I doubt he ever will-" He stammered.

"Look, I want to be trained by the best. I'm not gonna let anyone train me and my training be half-assed.

_"Your training wouldn't have been half-assed Luna. Be it by me or any other warlock." Magnus stated._

_"Let me finish!" Luna snapped._

"I feel retarded enough not being able to have a proper education. I want to have the best mentor possible. And for that, I want the High Warlock to teach me." I explained. And while it was true that I had a crap education (thank you mundies) I also felt retarded that I couldn't even cast a damned glamour on my face or eyes. I felt horrible and useless.

_"Luna Lyn Bane you're not retarded! Those…things gave you the very basics and then just…" Magnus scolded, his anger building. Alec must've caught on because he leaned in and kissed him softly. Magnus kissed him back, __melting in his boyfriend's arms, __his hands diving in Alec's soft and somewhat shaggy black hair. After a minute of his Alexander kissing away his rage, Luna continued._

Xander must've taken pity on me, because the next thing I know he was nodding and collecting his things.

"I'll see what I can do Miss Lyn. But in the meantime, here. Take this and go eat something. You look like you haven't eaten something in a while. Are you sure you don't need a place to stay?" He asked handing me a 20 dollar bill. I took it and shook my head.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. But thanks. I'll pay you back one day when I get a job ok?" I replied shoving the 20 in my pocket. I was about to get up when Xander grabbed my hand.

_"Am I gonna have to help with said 'paying back' Luna?" Magnus asked. Luna rolled her eyes_

_"No. I sent him an envelope with some cash I made when you hired me as an employee." Luna replied._

_"Wait what?" Alec asked looking at the two, his blue eyes showing complete confusion._

_"It'll be explained, don't worry." Luna replied._

"I just want to see your face Miss Lyn. Based on your eyes I can tell you're very pretty." He whispered. I mentally snorted.

_'He won't be thinking that when he does.'_ I thought. I decided to spare him of his curiosity and set the book down revealing my face. He looked at me in shock as I stood up.

"Not that pretty now am I?" I spat and walked away, hearing the crash of books on the table. I almost felt sorry for him, but I got over it.

_"Ouch Luna. Heartbreaker much?" Magnus stated._

_"I never got his answer, but it doesn't matter I guess." Luna replied before continuing._

I headed into the bathroom in the library and looked in the mirror. I had quite a few scars on my face, and while some looked cool, like the ones that extended from my mouth like stitches, the ones on my cheeks and curving under my eye just looked horrible. I have darker and much worse scars in other places, but it really doesn't matter. I was gonna live with them and I knew I'd never be pretty enough for anyone to look at me.

And oddly enough I was ok with that.

_"Luna don't you dare kid yourself. You're beautiful on both the inside and outside." Magnus stated. Luna rolled her eyes._

_"Do you still have them? The scars I mean." Alec asked, remembering that he never saw any scars, glamoured or not, even though he figured she wore makeup to hide the ones on her face. Luna shook her head._

_"No actually. Magnus and __Catarina__ healed all of them." She explained. Alec nodded and held Magnus by the waist, catching the dark look in his lovely gold eyes._

I realized that I had snapped and I felt bad. Xander was nice and he made me laugh when we met up and I really liked him.

_"Aww how sweet…" Magnus cooed as Alec muttered "She sounds like Isabelle…"_

I wiped my eyes and got a hold of myself, realizing that I couldn't wait on Xander. I had to go in on my own, as dangerous as it is. I looked at myself in the mirror again and took a deep breath.

Magnus Bane, as ugly as I may appear, be prepared to meet your new apprentice.

* * *

I hope everyone likes chapter 1. =) And I feel horrible for posting a story before reading the books (I only have the movie, Wiki, and snippets of the books to go on. Please tell me if I've screwed a character up...

~Lily Truesdale~


	3. Two

Summary: Luna and Magnus didn't always have a father-daughter relationship. In fact at first, Luna hated him. Set 4 years before City of Bones, Luna Lyn is a 14 year old warlock with zero control of her powers. She wants to learn from the best, but what if the best is an 800 year old party animal who seems to bring in a different person every other week? Introduces my TMI OC Luna Lyn.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. If I did, Magnus and Alec would be married by now and would've never broken up… I own the plot, Luna Lyn, and any OCs that pop in randomly.

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE.** And some Malec. And probably failure writing...and failure inaccuracies **(PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX THEM!)**

AN: Magnus and Alec will sometimes interrupt. Anything that is in _italics_ will be outside of the story and shift back to 3rd person POV. Anything Luna thinks in the story will be in _italics_ and have ' ' around the thought.

* * *

Two: **THAT'S** Magnus Bane?

I stopped by McDonalds and grabbed myself something light to eat before heading to the nearest store that had something I could use to hide these damned scars. It'll be helpful when I actually get a job. I went for the cheapest and paid for it. I then headed back to the library and applied it so the scars couldn't be seen before walking around until I overheard some vampires talking about Magnus.

_"I'm so popular among Downworlders…" Magnus muttered. Luna rolled her eyes._

I heard something about a party, but I was more concerned about where. I hid in the shadows and followed, snagging an old dress that looked a bit torn, but it worked for what I needed in order to get in. Once at the address, I hid behind a wall and changed. The dress was black and silver that fell to the top of my knees, but revealed too much of my breasts (or lack thereof), and the straps tied around my neck. I looked at my reflection in a window and I knew I wouldn't get Magnus's attention, or at least the attention I wanted. If anything, I'd probably be a one night stand waiting to happen…

_"Luna! I didn't even think about that! The idea is just…ugh! And plus you were 14! No way was that happening!" Magnus yelled, clearly appalled by his daughter's thoughts. He shuddered. Alec sighed and just held Magnus tighter, not liking the idea of Magnus being with anyone except him. He was selfish when it came to him, and it greatly irritated him at times. Luna ignored him, regretting telling them about that thought._

I shoved my regular clothes in a nook that wouldn't be seen and walked up to the gate, slipping in with a couple of faeries. I cross my arms over my chest. I feel exposed enough with the dress itself. A ton of people were staring at me and it creeped me out. I found a somewhat deserted area at the bar and sat down.

_"You didn't snap at them because…?" Alec asked. Luna looked at him as if he were an idiot._

_"Ok Alec, either keep my mouth shut, or risk being thrown out or worse, blowing the apartment sky high!" The female warlock yelled. Alec shrank against Magnus, who snuggled the blue-eyed Shadowhunter against his chest._

"What'll it be sweetheart?" The bartender asked. I blushed.

"Just a water please…" I replied. The bartender smiled and handed me a bottle of water. I nodded in thanks and sat back against the bar, my arm still across my chest.

"Hey there sweetie. Haven't seen you around before. What's your name?" A feminine voice asked. I looked over and a faerie was sitting next to me. She was pretty, with platinum blond hair and aquamarine colored eyes. She wore a dress similar to mine, but she looked awesome in hers, with pretty curves and enough to show. I blushed.

"Luna Lyn." I mumbled, not liking the attention. I felt super awkward being here but I had to find Magnus and talk to him. My mind then hatched an idea.

_"Why do I have a feeling this idea wouldn't bode well for you?" Alec asked. The gray-eyed warlock laughed._

_"It worked didn't it?" Luna replied. _

"Do you know anything about Magnus Bane?" I asked. The faerie smirked.

"What do you want to know?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"What does he look like? Who is he exactly? I know he's the High Warlock, but I've never really heard of anything aside from that." I replied. I felt dumb. She chuckled.

_"I remember this. It was actually rather funny…" Magnus mused. Luna looked at him._

_"You heard?" She asked. Magnus smirked._

_"Why do I have a bad feeling about this…" Alec mumbled._

"I can't really say much aside from the fact he's the High Warlock and that he throws the most awesome parties. But Magnus is right over there." She explained and pointed in the direction behind me. I turned around and saw a tall guy with black spiky hair covered in rainbow glitter and cat eyes like mine. But his were a really pretty gold. He wore black glittery eyeliner, bright turquoise eye-shadow and glitter under his eyes. His lips were glossed over with lip-gloss and he didn't have a single flaw on his face. His tanned skin sparkled from the glitter he wore and he was wearing tight leather turquoise pants and a white dress shirt hanging open, revealing his lean and muscular body. My eyes bugged and my jaw hit the floor.

"THAT'S Magnus Bane?" I asked in shock. The faerie girl smirked.

"Mmmhmm…" She replied.

_"I'm impressed you remember my outfit from that night Luna. What else do you remember?" He wondered. Luna blushed. Alec looked between the two warlocks._

_"I'm not gonna like this am I?" He asked._

_"Probably not, but remember, I was 14 when I thought this. Those feelings went away a long time ago." She replied._

"I wasn't expecting the High Warlock to be a model. He's hot!" I exclaimed. I had a bad feeling I'd regret saying that later but damn he's gorgeous…

_Alec glared at Luna and held Magnus tightly to his chest in a way that said "He's mine, back off." Luna sighed._

_"And we were making such good progress too…" She mumbled, remembering how she was trying to get Alec to not be so jealous of her closeness with the man she considered to be her father. Magnus chuckled._

_"Darling, remember, Luna is like my daughter. And she was 14 when she said that. She doesn't think it now, does she?" He soothed before looking at the other warlock in the room expectlently. Luna shook her head vigorously._

_"No way in hell would I consider him to be hot. Not even if I was drunker than a drunken squirrel would I consider it. You seriously don't have to worry about me Alec." She replied. To the warlocks' surprise, Alec started laughing. Magnus and Luna looked at him._

_"Umm, angel? Are you ok?" Magnus asked his blue-eyed boyfriend. Alec, still chuckling, nodded._

_"Sorry, but that was perfect. Luna I'm really not all that jealous of you now. I realize that you're like a daughter to him. The jealousy still creeps up, but I remember that fact. But just so we're clear, he's mine." He explained before pulling Magnus into a protective hug and smirking at the cat eyed girl. Magnus smirked and kissed his cheek. Luna grinned._

_ "He's a keeper dad…he's a real keeper…" Luna replied. Magnus nodded, his heart warming slightly when Luna called him 'Dad.' His heart skipped a beat when he felt his lover's lips softly press against his._

_"I love you Alexander." He whispered lovingly. Alec smiled._

_"I love you too Magnus." He whispered back._

_"Back to the story?" Luna asked. The two men nodded._

The faerie chuckled sweetly.

"Oh looks like he's coming over. Good luck sweetheart." She replied before walking away. Oh crap...was she seriously leaving me here to talk to the seriously hot High Warlock ALONE?

* * *

Cliffie! (Wow first time I've ever done that before. XD)

I hope everyone likes chapter 2. =) And I feel horrible for posting a story before reading the books (I only have the movie, Wiki, and snippets of the books to go on. Please tell me if I've screwed a character up...

~Lily Truesdale~


	4. Three

Summary: Luna and Magnus didn't always have a father-daughter relationship. In fact at first, Luna hated him. Set 4 years before City of Bones, Luna Lyn is a 14 year old warlock with zero control of her powers. She wants to learn from the best, but what if the best is an 800 year old party animal who seems to bring in a different person every other week? Introduces my TMI OC Luna Lyn.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. If I did, Magnus and Alec would be married by now and would've never broken up… I own the plot, Luna Lyn, and any OCs that pop in randomly.

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE.** And some Malec. And probably failure writing...and failure inaccuracies **(PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX THEM!)**

A/N: Magnus and Alec will sometimes interrupt. Anything that is in _italics_ will be outside of the story and shift back to 3rd person POV. Anything Luna thinks in the story will be in _italics_ and have ' ' around the thought.

2nd A/N: Just an FYI, This story takes place after CoHF. I was originally gonna go with my own head-canon, but after reading CoHF, I just thought of this as another installment of TBC that wasn't written down yet.

* * *

Three: Be My Mentor?

_Ok officially, Faeries are freaking bitches…'_ I thought as the High Warlock approached.

_"Yes yes they are…" Alec muttered. The two warlocks laughed._

"Well well well…what do we have here? I don't remember inviting such a young warlock like you here." Magnus stated almost in a cocky way. I blushed, instantly feeling nervous as he looked down at me. I kept his gaze in an attempt to be brave. He smirked.

"Ahh I'll let you be. Why a girl so young is even here I have no-" He started.

"I came to talk to you Magnus." I replied. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh? And what would a little girl like you want to talk to me about?" He demanded calmly, but in an arrogant tone. I stood up from my seat and realized that he was a full foot taller than me.

I hate being short…

"I want you to be my mentor." I stated. He blinked. My guess is he wasn't expecting me to be so blunt.

_"I wasn't, just so we're clear. And I'm sorry for sounding like an ass…" Magnus stated._

_"I figured. And will you stop with that dad! I told you that you don't have to apologize. You got my forgiveness for taking me in and teaching me how to control my powers." Luna replied._

"Come with me." Magnus ordered. Oh jeez…either things are gonna go badly or he's a somewhat nice person and doesn't want to berate me in front of everyone. I followed him inside to a bedroom. I gulped. He must've sensed my fears because he smiled and shook his head. I closed the door, oddly trusting this seriously hot warlock. He beckoned me to join him on the bed but I stayed frozen in place. He sighed.

"You're a kid. I may be a warlock, but I do have morals. I'm not going to do anything." He stated.

_"And having said morals mean I also remain faithful to my lover." Magnus explained. Alec smiled, burying his face in the warlock's chest and wrapping his arms tighter around him, remembering the events with Camille that he read about from Magnus's journal._

_"In either case…" Luna stated before continuing. _

I nodded as I very slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, fear bubbling up in my gut.

"H-how can you tell my age?" I stammered in fear. It probably came out like a squeak. Good going Luna…he probably thinks you like him. And while I think the guy is freaking gorgeous and rocks the look he's got going, I want a mentor, not a boyfriend. Magnus smirked.

"There are a bunch of ways to tell. One being by the fact that you don't know how to apply foundation. The foundation you picked is too dark and it's also caked on. You look like you just hit puberty too." He explained. I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest. He smiled and reached out to touch my face. I pulled away.

"Please don't touch me." I ordered. He let his hand drop, which surprised me.

"Alright. I'm sorry." He replied putting his hands behind his head and leaned back against the headboard. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. He smiled and looked me.

"You're also too young to be wearing foundation. Unless your warlock mark is your skin covered with scales, which it isn't, I can tell that from your arms, then you shouldn't need any foundation. And judging by the fact that the foundation is uneven and caked on, I'd say you have some pretty bad scars on your face. But in either case, why are you here?" He explained. I blushed and looked down. He saw all that just by noticing the makeup? I think he could probably tell what made the scars too if he saw them…

_"Yeah probably. Along with how much force was used and how it was fixed so you didn't die." Magnus stated. Luna and Alec sighed._

"I came here in hopes of asking you to be my mentor so I can be somewhat normal. I don't want to be trained by anyone else. In exchange for teaching me I can be kind of like a maid. I can cook and clean and do whatever's needed. It'd be better than wasting your magic wouldn't it?" I explained pulling my knees up to my chest. I noticed that I was still wearing my sneakers. Subconsciously, I slipped them off and hugged my knees to my chest, feelings of fear in my gut.

It was quiet for a long time, a thoughtful look in Magnus's gold eyes. He didn't look like a powerful warlock. If anything, he looked like a care-free teenager, no older than 19. If he were mundane, he'd be the one who'd have tons of fangirls and fanboys falling at his feet and make girls envious of him because he'd have the hottest guy hanging on his arm. I feel bad for assuming he's gay, but everyone knows that the hottest and most gorgeous ones end up swinging for the same team. And plus all those years in the closet meant dressing amazing.

_"That's not always the case Luna…" Magnus stated looking at his boyfriend. Alec lightly smacked him on the chest._

_"I dress for comfort, not style." He muttered. Luna sighed._

_"You forget, I was an ignorant 14 year old that believed the stupid stereotypes and also tended to avoid people a majority of the time." She retorted._

"I don't take apprentices, especially when I don't know their name. But I will at least take you up on that offer to work for me. Do you at least know how to glamour yourself?" He asked. I blushed heavily at this, feeling more retarded than ever as I shook my head. He sighed.

"Very well. I'll teach you that at least. But will you tell me your name?" He asked.

"Luna. Luna Lyn." I replied. He smiled.

"You have a pretty name. And I can help you out, or at least give you better clothes so you don't look like a little girl playing dress-up." He replied. I looked at him is surprise.

"Really? You'll at least teach me to glamour myself?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Oh come now Luna. Do you want my help or not?" He replied. I nodded vigorously.

"Thank you so much!" I thanked happily. I smiled, something I don't even remember knowing how to do. A smirk was the closest I ever got to a smile. I stood up, feeling like I was about to explode with happiness when suddenly a part of the ceiling came down, scaring me. Magnus laughed and with a flick of his wrist, the piece that fell was back in place. I blushed.

_"You seemed to do that a lot around him back then. Are you sure you two weren't…" Alec started, his jealousy creeping up again. Luna punched him in the arm._

_"Gross dude. I wasn't at the age of consent till two years ago and plus; I CONSIDER HIM TO BE MY FATHER!" She yelled. Magnus gagged, his face looking a little green._

_"My love, I assure you that I didn't, nor would I ever sleep with Luna. The idea is repulsing." He explained. Alec blushed, feeling guilty for being so jealous. Magnus pulled his blue-eyed angel close and kissed him softly, yet oh so sweetly._

_"Besides, I have the most beautiful man in the universe in my arms, and I don't intend on ever letting him go again..." He murmured in his lover's ear. Alec's face heated up and his eyes close in pleasure as Magnus's hands slid up the shadowhunter's lean yet muscular torso, his gold eyes darkening from lust. He was about to pull his lover in his lap and have his wicked way with him when he heard Luna coughing. _

_"Hello! Still here you know…" She yelled, her face reddening. Magnus grumbled incoherently as Alec's cheeks went a deep scarlet._

He snapped his fingers and suddenly I was wearing a blue denim skirt with orange leggings underneath and a bright orange long sleeved shirt that flared out at the elbows. My dirt covered sneakers were replaced by blue sneakers with orange laces. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"These are mine?" I asked, shock on my face. He rolled his eyes.

"No I'm letting you borrow them." He replied sarcastically. I wanted to punch him. This guy is gonna be a royal ass, but I have a feeling things might be looking up.

"Now let me fix your makeup. If that's alright with you." He offered. I looked away, but nodded as I sat back down. Which is weird. Why was I was scared? Maybe because I wouldn't be a worthy apprentice if he saw my face? My guess is I didn't want to shame the gorgeous High Warlock with an ugly apprentice.

_"Luna I was never ashamed of you…and I swear if those bastards turn up alive I'll be happy to watch them burn…" Magnus whispered reaching over and pulling the warlock girl in a tight hug. Luna hugged back. Alec kept an arm around Magnus, but reached up to rub Luna's back._

I didn't like this. He made me feel insecure, but I decided to not dwell on it too much and closed my eyes as Magnus scrubbed away the makeup. I don't remember the last time either I or someone else did this. It was really relaxing. He stopped after a while and I felt something a bit cold but light and soft drag across my face.

"What are you putting on my face?" I asked, feeling dumb at the moment. I'm 14. I should know what the hell to do with makeup, or at least know what the hell it is. I heard him chuckle.

"Powder foundation. The stuff you used was liquid, which made it look so heavy and caked on. Personally I hate that kind." He explained. He tilted my chin up and I felt the foundation being rubbed into my skin.

"Oh…" I replied.

"So how old are you exactly?" He asked.

"14. I was born September 15th, 1989." I replied.

_"That's close to my birthday…" Alec realized. Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek._

_"So noted. From now on I'll throw a joint party for the both of you." Magnus stated._

"Ah. I guessed 12 or 13 based on your frame. But what happened that made you get these scars?" He wondered. I bit my lip as I felt a powder swipe across my eyelids, which I guessed was eye-shadow. I must've tensed because he sighed.

"Nevermind, it's not my business. Open your eyes and look up at the light, but keep your face directed at me." He ordered. I did as he asked and felt something poke at my bottom eyelid. I flinched slightly.

"It's just eyeliner." He reassured. I relaxed as he lightly drew a line across the top of the lower lid. I blinked when he was finished.

_"So let me get this straight, you didn't want him touching you before, and then you let him do your makeup?" Alec asked, trying to make sense of Luna's logic. Magnus sighed._

_"Darling, remember, she was 14 and she sucked at putting on makeup. I had to do it or she would've screwed it up. And plus I like doing makeup. You should let me put some on you. Hey, don't look at me like that! I can be tame! Luna can attest to that! I did her makeup all the time when she first started living with me." He explained, defending himself when his blue-eyed Shadowhunter gave him a dirty look. Luna sighed._

_"Alec don't give him the evil eye. He was actually very tame, and he can make it look very natural. Sometimes I let him do my makeup when I don't know what to do with my face, but in either case…" She explained before going back to the story._

"Magnus?" I asked as he did the same thing to my other eye.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Why are you helping me? I know my face is fucked up, and honestly I've accepted that I won't be pretty for anyone to look at. It's why I've wanted to focus on being the best with my powers and study everything I can…" I asked, my insecurities taking over and speaking for me. I don't even know where that came from. Magnus smiled.

"Power is nothing when you don't appreciate yourself Luna." He replied as he pushed my horribly cut bangs behind my ear. I looked at him confused.

"How would you know exactly?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I've been alive since the 16th century honey. I think I'd understand that pretty well." He replied. My eyes bugged slightly.

"Keep your eyes wide like that while I put on the mascara." He ordered and I felt something wet hit my eyelashes.

"You're 600 years old?" I asked in awe, adding as an afterthought _'And you look that gorgeous?'_

_"Mine…" Alec muttered while wrapping his arms tighter around his love. Magnus smiled and kissed him._

_"This possessiveness is very cute darling, but could you please ease up on the squeezing? I'm afraid you'll break something…" He stated while nuzzling his boyfriend's cheek. Alec blushed and let go, but Magnus kept his arms around his waist._

_"I said ease up, I didn't say let go completely angel." He added. The Shadowhunter's cheeks reddened more before his mind processed something._

_"I thought you were 400?" He asked. Luna sighed._

_"This bastard lies about his age all the time. I've heard him say he was 1000 before. But Alec he's still been alive for a long ass time. I did the math and he really is 600 give or take. Don't get pissed at him either. He sees people guessing his age as a game." Luna explained. Alec frowned, but nodded._

I heard him chuckle again as I blinked.

"Yes I am. Now this may hurt a bit, but I'm going to pinch your cheeks a little to add a little color to your face ok?" He warned. I nodded and he gently pinched the area around my cheekbones, fixing the foundation he may have messed up. He then handed me a small hand mirror and I gasped at my reflection. I looked normal, pretty even! My eyes were lightly lined with eyeliner and looked bigger with the mascara and a pale colored eye-shadow was swept across my eyelids. But what caught my attention was the fact that my scars were gone for the moment. I couldn't believe that I looked pretty.

_"But you are pretty Luna." Magnus stated while kissing his daughter on the top of her head. Luna rolled her eyes._

"Oh my god…" I whispered before I looked at the gorgeous warlock over the mirror and threw my arms around his neck, the mirror being tossed aside in the process.

"Thank you so much!" I cried. Nobody had ever done something like this for me, and I wanted to cry, but didn't want to ruin his work. I felt his arms circle around me and hugging me back.

"You're welcome, Luna." He replied, and I could tell he was smiling. I heard it in his voice. I closed my eyes in attempt to hold back tears. I must've been shaking, because I felt his hand run along my upper back in a circular motion. I felt safe, but I was also afraid. I didn't want to disappoint him. I had to be the best, no matter what I had to push myself to do. I didn't want to pull away, but I guessed he was feeling awkward, so I did.

"I'm sorry…nobody has ever shown me that I could even look pretty or anything like that before. I just…damnit…" I explained as I blinked backed tears again. I was NOT crying in front of my teacher, especially if it meant screwing up the pretty face I wore. He smiled.

"It's alright. The makeup is waterproof. You can cry if you need to." He replied. I shook my head.

"I'm ok. But really though, thank you." I reassured as I blinked rapidly to hide my tears. I'd cry later, when I was alone. Magnus smiled.

"You're welcome. Now you said you'd come in and clean if I taught you how to glamour yourself at least, yes?" He asked.

* * *

I hope everyone likes chapter 3. =) And I FINALLY read all the books (and CoLS was even more painful than imagined, but CoHF fixed that), but I'm still paranoid. Please tell me if I've screwed a character up...

~Lily Truesdale~


End file.
